The Rogue Ranger
by dfitz8248
Summary: What if the events of the book "The Royal Ranger" were completely overhauled and instead Will was still bent on revenge?


**Alright this isn't the first time I've written a fanfic, but it is the first for this archive. I've read all the books, but I may be a little rusty with the details so forgive me.**

**This story starts right before "The Royal Ranger". In it Alyss dies differently, changing the entire plot.**

People were going about, talking and drinking to their hearts' content when an unknown man entered the tavern. Most people paid no heed to the man, but the ones who did noticed something was off about him. He carried an air about him, an air of triumph, which to them appeared odd, especially at this hour. As he walked on to the counter, he cast many a glances to any onlooker, causing them, in turn to look away. Satisfied with himself, he continued on to the counter. Once there, he pulled a couple coins out of his moneybag (soft leather hand sized bag with a string tie) and ordered an ale. A few seconds later, the bartender gave him a mug full of ale. The man gratefully took the mug and took a large draft of it. After he finished, he put the mug back down and began to look around the tavern.

Inside, it was fairly cozy with a fireplace located to the right and a table located to either side of it. To the left, there were a few tables, which were biased towards the middle of the room, and a row of booths that was pushed up against the wall. They were all occupied with their fair share of people and laughter, but in the booth furthest from him, there was a lone man.

The man appeared mysterious with his cowl pulled forward, covering his eyes and most of his face. As if that wasn't unnerving enough, it appeared that the lone figure was "watching him." After coming to this conclusion, his body stiffened up for a second. Somebody watching you was never a good sign. Especially when you've been up to no good. It was then that he decided right after he finished his ale he would leave.

Seemingly eager to leave, he lifted the mug, bottoms up, and downed the ale. Now finished, he thanked the bartender and preceded out of the tavern a little faster than intended. Now outside he began to check his back, making sure the hooded man wasn't following him. Seeing the coast was clear he continued on... that is until he felt a quick jab to his side.

The blow flung him to the ground and left him there gasping for air. When he looked up to see who assaulted him he once again saw the hooded man, standing over him, his fists clenched to his sides.

"What do you want?" The man asked trying to contain his fear, albeit very terrible.

"I would like to know how you got all that money?" The Ranger asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," the man lied. Angered the Ranger reached down and grabbed the man's moneybag, the later seemingly horrified by this. Inside the bag there was enough money for a man to live for months.

"How did you come to acquire all this money? Hm. Surely you didn't steal it. Did you?" The Ranger questioned.

"I assure you, I didn't steal it," The man replied back.

"Well then how did you acquire all this money," The Ranger questioned further.

"Trading," the man said unable to keep eye contact.

"What type of trading?" The Ranger said calling the bluff.

"..."

"That's what I thought, now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you get the money from. Or else I'll gut you here on the spot." The Ranger said sternly, pulling his saxe knife out as he did so.

The man's face turned pale at this. He knew the hooded man was willing to carry out his threat without a second thought.

"... a man." He muttered

"Who?" The Ranger asked.

"I don't know, he never told us," the man replied.

The Ranger continued to stare at him. Allowing the words to sink in, namely the word "us." After a couple moments the Ranger came to a decision.

"Alright...," the Ranger said as he put his knife into his scabbard, "... How about this. I give you some of your money back and in return you will never mention this conversation, EVER! You got that?"

The man shook his head up and down shakily.

"Good."

He threw a few coins down in front of the man who instantly went to grab them.

"Now go before I change my mind." The Ranger said, and at that the man got up and ran down the road, the money clutched in his hand.

After a few seconds the Ranger took his bow off his back. Slowly, he pulled an arrow out of quiver, inspected it, then notched it. Looking down range he saw the man was now 50 meters away. Hardly a challenge.

He brought the bow forward and pulled back the string. Hardly aiming, he let loose the string.

_*Thwanng*_

The arrow left the bow and after arcing up it went down and into the running man's back. He froze for a second after it impacted, then slowly, but surely he crumpled to the ground dead.

Meanwhile the Ranger had already put his bow back up and was walking the opposite direction of the man towards his horse. Still bent on revenge.

**So what did you think? I myself am not sure if I should continue this. Only time will tell.**

**Oh and lastly this was short only because as I said before, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
